


Now you have a rainbow without rain

by Paula_Lisovskaya



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Lisovskaya/pseuds/Paula_Lisovskaya
Summary: Gray rain will wash us, we are so alike.Tonu in you, although not swim (с)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I do not know very well English.

Hello, Dipper, my dear brother ... 

If you're reading now, you know, I have opened your soul, it is completely naked in front of you. It's all I think about you, everything about my attitude, which I hid not remember how many years. I lost track of time. To begin with, to tell you what I have long wanted, but I was afraid. I was afraid that rassmeёshsya in my face, like I said some stupid joke, because I love to joke silly jokes, even if sometimes they are normal.

I love you. Though you knew it for a long time yet, and I'm not just talking. After all, we're a child and can not exist without each other, or rather can not imagine any other life. You're not just me that's argued. We are like a rainbow and the rain. Rainbow can not exist without rain and without rain ... but because rain can exist without the rainbow, and thus you can exist without me. Again, I was wrong. Because stupid, what are you to me more than once hinted jokingly.

I until recently did not want to know that I love you ... I do not like a brother. This is not right ... you know, I stare at different guys, but even relationships have not helped them to forget you, but rather only increased my passion for you.

I realized that I love you, just at the moment when, during the second trip to Gravity Falls, you start to like Pacifica. It was then thirteen, and fourteen in the late summer. I was glad that my brother finally fell in love with the person with whom his relationship could be quite possible. Then I was beside myself with happiness, give you advice, smiling, support, taught to wash their clothes ... but one sunny July denёk, I realized that the experience, and what could never think of. I fell in love with you as in love usually during any cute kid.

During the day I arranged your meeting with Pacific, taught to kiss on tomatoes, oh, sorry, that is not me ... showed stupid girly magazines. Yes, you do not even know what they need, even if you have learned a lot, even if you are a guy. And at night, abundant flow of those damn tears drenched the pillow, you can tell right through, because then it often had to squeeze.

And remember, when I was an hour locked in the bathroom, and you are constantly knocking me, afraid that with me that something had happened? I always appreciate your concern as something very valuable to me, because all the time that you gave me for me was priceless. But then I was crying because of you, and let say that again fell in love with some kind of superstar, which definitely could never be, because we never go to Hollywood. And you believed and reassured, so nice stroking through his hair so dear hand, and then kissed her on the forehead, so gently ...

I'm not just comparing you with the stars. After all, to them you can not just reach out and watch and admire as possible. Here at you and I admire now. You sleep, I think that is a very hard, crumpled blanket at your feet, and you're cute hugging pillow. On your lips, to which every time I so wish dokosnutsya her, but somehow restrain, frozen half-smile the corners of the mouth. I hope that you dream about something nice ... I smile through the frequent flow of tears ...

A year ago, when we celebrate nineteen, I was very drunk. I remember, you invented a strange explanation, and we in this subject is no longer returned. In fact, I gave up. I would then die. Three bottles of cognac, I'm still looking for a fourth, I remember. I was rocked from side to side, it seems that I am again the little six-year old Mabel, which is pumped to a revolving carousel, but then to me it was a joy ... my legs completely ceased to hold, if they were strangers. The clothes were in my own vomit, and not only it. Reason was also not mine. All fear was gone. I told you what I think of you, but you found it is just a drunken nonsense silly sisters. And then I do not remember much. Although you yourself know what it was. I promised not to drink. And she kept her promise. For you. In order to not worry so much anymore.

I can always obyanyat their mysterious actions. But the ink in the pen simply run out. But not enough for the light ink and pen to describe these actions and ... my love for you. It's huge. It is like the sun, though much more. As two of the sun! But there are plenty of stars and the sun, next to which it seems to be only a tiny speck in the vast space of the universe. Yes, I still lessons taught in school. For you ... that you're not ashamed of his unlucky sisters. So, I would have taken all the planets, stars, constellations, black holes ... and to put them in a row. Then maybe I would have been one-hundredth part of the devil's love for you.

…I'm crying. But quietly, so you do not wake up. Tears fell on the paper and absorbed into it, leaving a wet, large spots and some written in ink smeared. Heart pounding like a frenzied as if it wants to explode like a bomb, from such a loud knocking. Inside someone, or rather you touch my organs. You many times they tore their words, actions, but they returned to the place as a child returns home from school if they knew where they belong, where they live. And then I touch again. My hands are shaking. Handwriting is slightly crooked, dancing on the lines. But I did not write sloppy, you will understand. You're my favorite Dippy ...

I'm sorry, I love you. Forgive me please. I understand we are brother and sister. Physically, the relations between us are not possible. We are family, brother and sister, and besides twins. Children have a any can not be, and if they could, they would have been disabled. But you're not a future I would like to? And parents do not approve of, if you love me, too. Do you have a Pacifica. She loves you, and you're it - you are happy. And I'm happy for you. Let you all will be well. Just be happy. Without me.

Forget me. Imagine that you have never had a twin sister that you were the only child in the family. Burn my photographs, things, pictures, gifts ... and indeed everything that has to do with me. Do not suffer. And then I will be bad in the other world.

You probably want to stop me from committing suicide? No, dear, I have most likely dead. I hurt so much to say, or rather write about it, but most nikagovo out of this situation, I do not see. Do not worry, I chose the most that neither is a painless way. I want to cut his throat in the place where the carotid artery. According to rumors, the man that does this, no longer feel pain, and consciousness is turned off, if it is like a robot, and behind him the creator clicks on a button and off consciousness, and in a short time and life.

Goodbye Dipper. Farewell forever. Tell mom, dad, Candy, Grand, Wendy, her friends and uncles ... Pacifica, I love them all. I wish you happiness. Be happy with Paz. Do you have children ... they should also be happy. Do not tell them about me. Just forget me. Throw, seemed to lose the taste of the gum. And you know that there is such a gum is unpleasant and it is insipid. By myself I know.

I have too much, probably writing. Alarm bell soon. You're at work. And I'm going to kill myself. Now it is. Bye. Goodbye, my beloved brother. Goodbye, Dippy ...

Once again, I'm sorry.  
Your Mabel.


End file.
